


¿Qué significa el amor?

by TheCatSamantha



Category: Kizu (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatSamantha/pseuds/TheCatSamantha
Summary: Reiki es la mitad de Kyonosuke. Kyonosuke es la mitad de Reiki.Se cierra la discusión.
Relationships: Kyonosuke/Reiki (Kizu)





	¿Qué significa el amor?

_«Hoy fue un día agotador»._

_«¿Sí? Cuéntame todo»_. 

Mensajes como el segundo era lo que lograban encantarlo siempre. Esos pequeños detalles de los cuales pocos se percataban o siquiera prestaban atención. ¿Qué clase de persona no quiere un poco de atención cuando ocurre algo digno de contar? Ya sea a un amigo, novio, familiar o conocido. Que te escuchen cuando tus ojos brillan de emoción, que te abracen al llorar, o que se emocionen junto a ti a pesar de no entender el sentimiento o de lo que estés hablando. 

Eso fue lo que poco a poco encantó al corazón de Reiki. Lo que logró hacerlo creer ciegamente en una persona. ¿Entiendes que cuando alguien se vuelve tu prioridad el resto termina siendo algo opcional si el anterior no se encuentra? Solo quieres hablar con él, saber de él, salir con él. Solo deseas pasar tiempo a su lado y el mundo entero puede extinguirse si así lo desea. Las horas se vuelven minutos pasajeros que parecen esfumarse rápidamente, como si todo estuviera en su contra y no les diera el tiempo suficiente para estar juntos. Así lo sentía cada día que pasaba a su lado, riendo, llorando, comiendo, sentados en su cama viendo una serie que logró cautivarlos. 

Al estar enamorado todo lo que pasa por tus ojos es felicidad y colores pastel aquí y allá, ni hablar de tenerlo frente a ti. Reiki veía en Kyonosuke un arcoiris con tantos colores en el que no lograba contarlos ni con toda la paciencia que albergaba en sí. Lo único que hacía era observarlo y pensar lo afortunado que era por tenerlo en su vida, lo agradecido que estaba con el mundo por poner en su camino a la persona que día a día le sacaba una sonrisa aunque sea a distancia. 

_«¿Recuerdas que Yue quería un videojuego nuevo?»._

_«Por supuesto, habló de ello toda la semana. Era divertido verlo emocionado. ¿Qué hizo?»._

«Me llevó con él a unas cinco tiendas porque apenas salió y en unas horas se agotó. ¡Me arrastró toda la mañana y tuve que aguantar su enojo-tristeza por no poder conseguirlo! Creo que lo único bueno fue que me pagó el almuerzo, claro que fue cuando pudimos dar con el maldito juego».

_«Pobrecito, mi pequeño está cansado. Ese malvado de Yue.., lo castigaré cuando lo vea»._

_«¡Me duelen los pies de tanto caminar! :c»._

_«Lo mataré por dañar a mi pequeño. Nadie debe lastimarte»._

Cada pareja tiene su forma de hablar, ya sea normal como si fueran amigos o también aquellos que derraman miel por donde quiera que caminan. Kyonosuke era la medida justa de azúcar para Reiki, ni demasiado pero tampoco poco; las bromas eran comunes, porque ambos disfrutaban de hacer reír al otro con sus ocurrencias, a la vez que los apodos dulces eran el pan de cada día del más alto. Reiki no podía vivir sin oír de su parte la palabra «Pequeño», porque solo la usaba con él. Era divertido intentar averiguar cómo lograba llamarlo así a él solamente, dejando de lado las cosas de menor tamaño. 

Sus amigos al verlos juntos sonreían. Era inevitable no querer tomarles una fotografía al verlos cometer una locura, como correr a las palomas cuando éstas no volaban.

_—¡Ven, palomita, palomita! —gritaba Reiki, persiguiendo al ave que a duras penas movia sus patitas para escapar de él._

_Detrás de él, Kyonosuke lo seguía con una pequeña bolsa con un pan en el—. ¡No, pequeño! ¡Así no! —exclamaba, intentando atraparlo para que dejara de asustar al animal._

Cada día juntos era una nueva aventura, una nueva anécdota de la cual hablar a las tres de la mañana por teléfono, una nueva locura juntos. Ellos eran su mejor compañia. Reiki era la mitad de Kyonosuke, como lo era el segundo del primero; ambos tenían el corazón del otro entre sus manos, sobre un pedestal de cristal en su propia caja fuerte: su alma. 

_«Oye pequeño, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?»._

_«Sí, fue algo desastroso»._

_«¿Por qué? Estabas nervioso, te veías lindo»._

_«¡No digas eso!»._

_«Aunque tuvieras tinte naranja en tu cabello seguirías siendo lo más hermoso que podría ver»_.

Reiki había pasado por mil y un looks, ya sea peinado o ropa, color o estilo. Siempre salía con algo nuevo, sorprendiendo al otro que era más sencillo y discreto; aquello no impedía que fuese sometido a largas sesiones de peluquería a petición del contrario. Jamás podría negarle nada al pequeño revoltoso que tenía por compañero de vida, si pudiera incluso le regalaría la Luna que cada noche veían a través de sus ventanas. 

_«Ambos vemos la misma Luna, no estamos tan lejos uno del otro»_ fue lo que una noche le dijo el alto, desde entonces tienen una rutina antes de ir a dormir. 

Las noches son largas para quien siente dolor en su corazón, y soledad fuera de los brazos que ama. La distancia constantemente era un fuerte ataque contra ellos, siendo Kyonosuke el más débil ante ella. El de baja estatura se ocupaba de consolarlo recitándole palabras dulces que lograban llenar su puro ser de un sentimiento cálido e inexplicable, tal y como lo es el amor.

Si alguien le preguntara a ambos el significado de este, sin duda responderían el nombre del otro.

_«Eres un tonto»._

_«Pero éste tonto te ama, pequeño»._

_«Yo también te amo, gigante»._


End file.
